Paradox
by OMEGA2
Summary: This story takes place during season 02. It's very unique to my former stories. It's hard to summarize so please read it. It is a Takari. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place during or recently after the end of season 02

This story takes place during or recently after the end of season 02. I grant you that this story is a little oddly constructed, 

but well worth reading. I hope you like it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything else for that 

matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. If there are any 

discrepancies within this disclaimer changes will be made as they are 

brought to my attention.

A/N: This story is a little different in style than I usually write however it will make more sense later. I'm hoping to make it 

into a number of parts. This story was not going to be released for a while, but I'm working on a few write now after being 

on a break and I thought it would be good to post this one now. For people who remember my story Preminition, I will 

be finally finishing it soon so I haven't forgotten about it. Please R/R.

It's was another day at Odaiba Middle School for the five Digi-Destined kids who attended it. Davis, Yolei, Kari, 

T.K., and Cody all went to their classes as usual and enjoyed them as thoroughly as a root canal. After the normal school 

day had ended all five went to the computer room and met up with Ken, who had just arrived to join them, and the other 

Digi-Destined (Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi who had just flown in from America).

"Are we missing anybody?" asked Cody.

"I doubt it and even if we were I don't think anyone else could fit in here." Yolei replied.

"Let's stop stalling already. If we're going to make sure the Digital World is safe once and for all we'd better get a 

move on." Davis impatiently reminding the others of their task.

"For once I agree with Davis. If we're going to do this we should do it now." T.K. agreed.

"If everybody's ready, Digi-Port open!!!" Kari exclaimed.

Then the big flashes of light and beeps went on as normal, but they weren't going through the computer screen as they 

normally do. Once everything had stopped, Izzy did a little investigating with the computer as well as one of the D3's yet 

came up empty. "Alright everybody that was probably just a fluke so let's try that again."

"Digi-Port open!!!" Davis yelled out

This time something unexpected happened. A light came through the computer and hit a space of air behind the Digi-

Destined and a crack of light formed. All the Digi-Destined were quite puzzled at this phenomenon (and Izzy was 

undoubtedly speculating what it was with a million or so possibilities), however it became even more curious when a figure 

ran through it. This person was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and black boots (he seemed to be in his late 

twenties). He had a distinct look of confusion, he ceased hesitating and resumed his course of running when another figure 

ran through this rip in space. This new person was wearing a black leather trench-coat and a black pair of jeans with the 

same pair of black boots (he seemed to be only two or three years older than the new Digi-Destined or about the same 

age as the original ones). He was very focused on his task which was running after this first person who ran through the rift 

and didn't even take time to notice where he was like the first man did. Understandably the Digi-Destined were unable to 

understand a single thing that had just occured, but followed the two who were now in a hallway of the school.

"Hold it right there Krell you're coming with me." the second person said.

"Not a chance Darrian. You couldn't stop me then and I'm not about to let you now." replied the first person that we now 

know as Krell.

"You leave me no other alternatives." Darrian replied with determination. Darian quickly aimed his arm up at the ceiling 

above Krell and launched a type of grappling hook that securely fastened and he went into a sort of flying jump that took 

him right in front of Krell. "I can't let him hurt anyone else, and endanger others by being in a populated area." Darrian 

thought. Darrian was standing right in front of Krell and stopped him in his tracks.

"Let's end this here and now." Krell said.

"Agreed." Darrian then started going in a circle and Krell followed suit. Both were ready to pounce on each other. The 

Digi-Destined had no idea of what was going on, but decided not to interfere and watched on as this mad wait for the two 

men to decimate the other. And in an instant Krell and Darrian started their fight in a rapid motion that the Digi-Destined 

could barely see what the two were doing or for that matter who was winning, it was a blur of movements. Then out of the 

chaos Krell went flying into a row of lockers. "You're going back to face justice Krell, whether you like it or not I'm 

stopping you here and now." Darrian triumphantly stated. Then he noticed the twelve kids looking at him when he realized 

that they all had Digivices of some sort and he turned to Krell. "So this is why you came here. If you destroyed them then 

you'd alter history and be free to finish what you started without interference. Well you failed and I'm personally going to 

make sure that you never get this opportunity ever again."

With the baffling events that had just occurred, the Digi-Destined had a lot of questions for Darrian (Izzy was extremely 

interested since all that had just passed defied a lot of his scientific theories). Darrian had restrained Krell and decided that 

it would be better to introduce himself rather than continue with this confusing course of events. "Well I think I should 

introduce myself. Hello Digi-Destined, my name is Darrian."

"Um… Hi my name is Tai. If you don't mind my asking, how do you know we're the Digi-Destined?"

"Ah. That's an easy question. I can tell that you're Digi-Destined because you have those Digivices."

"Well that brings up another question. How do you know what Digivices are?" Izzy asked with great curiosity and intrigue

"Ah. That's an easy question as well." Darrian then opened the left side of his jacket revealing two separate items. The 

first of which looked like a handle of a sword of some sort. It was attached to a holster type compartment on his belt, the 

shape was oval and it flattened out into a more rectangular shape as it went further down, however the handle ended 

before any visible blade part could be seen. The second item was quite different in that it wasn't the same shape or 

anything else that resembled something similar to the first item. The second item was positioned a little bit closer to the 

center of his belt. It had a circular shape in it's center and two rectangular shapes jutting out of it's left and right sides, 

which curved up on the right side and down on the left side into sharp pointed ends. Darrian reached for the second item 

and pulled it out to show the Digi-Destined. "This is my digivice and it has a slight resemblance to your digivices."

"Fascinating." Izzy responded

"I take it you're not from around here." Sora said

"That's one way of putting it. Could you tell me the date by any chance?" Darrian replied

"Sure, it's Thursday." Davis answered

"Um... what about the month, day, and more importantly the year?" Darrian asked

"Well let's see... it's June 3rd 2001." Joe replied

"I went back twelve hundred and forty seven years." Darrian muttered making it unheard by the Digi-Destined. Darrian 

took Krell back to the computer room as he walked with the Digi-Destined and started to contemplate the situation that 

was created and how and more importantly if he should explain it to the twelve Digi-Destined. Well Darrian figured that it 

would be better if he did explain everything rather than keep them in the dark, but how he was going to do this was easier 

said than done. Once the Digi-Destined had finished their introductions, which were quite unnecessary yet unbeknownst to 

them Darrian had already known their identities by his first glance towards them, Darrian realized that he'd have to tell 

them now of his situation. However that was not the only secret unbeknownst, but this time Darrian was the one in the 

dark, all of the girls seemed to have a crush on him and were in a trance-like dream state when they looked at his 

handsome physique with the matching intelligence behind it.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you why I'm here. Well it all started… actually it has yet to start. This 

guy over here is named Krell and he is a dangerous criminal from where I come from."

Just then Darrian was cut off by T.K., "Where do you come from? If you don't mind my asking."

"I was just going to tell you that. I'm not from a where, but rather a when." The Digi-Destined were puzzled once 

again from this response, and Darrian could tell that elaboration of his statement would be required in order for them to 

understand. "Well you see I'm from the future, more specifically the year 3248. The break in space that you saw was a 

temporal rift that allows things to pass through into different times, past and future as well as places anywhere in time no 

matter your place of departure. The technology is used mainly for transportational purposes within our own time since our 

government declared that the intervention in a timeline, especially the past since it could change our future, was unethical in 

every morally justifiable way. Krell doesn't care about the law and would do anything to gain power over the planet in our 

time or any other time for that fact. I'm part of a special unit dedicated to stopping the tampering with the timeline and 

that's why I followed him here." Darrian turned to face Krell. "Now I think it's about time for you to go back, and I'm 

sure the authorities will be glad to see you. Digi-Vortex open!!!" Just after Darrian had gotten that command out the rip in 

space re-opened and Darrian grabbed Krell and pushed him into the rift. "Now be sure to tell them I'll be right there to 

escort you back to prison." Darrian sent Krell through the rift and a bright flash of light appeared. "What the…" Darrian 

barely got those words out when a burst of light came through the rift and hit T.K.'s digivice and sucked him through the 

rift. 

"T.K.!!!" Kari yelled out

The rift was changing into a tornado-like shape and Darrian saw a lightning bolt type of thing heading towards the group. 

"Everybody get down!!!" Darrian jumped in the way of the next bolt and covered the person that it was heading for, like a 

human shield. Kari was in the trajectory and the one Darrian was protecting. The energy bolt hit him and he felt it like a 

sharp knife cutting through him. Kari was protected yet she felt something dark go through her. Darrian fell down, being 

that he was unconscious from the pain and Kari was a little dizzy. Thankfully the rift closed after Darrian and Kari had 

been through their experience.

To Be Continued...


	2. Confusion Through Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters ****

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything else for that 

matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. If there are any 

discrepancies within this disclaimer changes will be made as they are 

brought to my attention.

When we last left the Digi-Destined, T.K. was sent through some sort of portal while the others were in the computer 

room dodging what seemed like bolts of lightning, which hit Darrian (their new friend) and dazing Kari. And now without 

further suspense to prolong the agony of waiting and guessing what will happen here is the next part of the Paradox Saga.

On a poorly lit street we find T.K. lying on the ground, face down and unconscious. Rain is falling pretty heavily 

now and puddles are forming all around him. "Uh…" T.K. moans in pain as he begins to regain consciousness. "What hit 

me." T.K. picks up his head and looks around at the street in which he is waking. "I'm definitely not still in school, my 

head feels like a truck hit it and didn't stop." T.K. was beginning to get dizzy and losing his will to stay awake. He noticed 

a dark figure walking towards him, but he couldn't do anything about it because he was beginning to fall asleep and he 

couldn't move because the pain was so excruciating that it was almost paralyzing. The dark figure was right on top of him 

when his eyes closed.

Meanwhile back at the computer room the other Digi-Destined were all hovering around Darrian, as Joe tried to 

figure out what happened to him and help him through his medical knowledge. Izzy, Yolei, Ken, and Matt were working 

on trying to figure out what happened to T.K. and how to get him back. Tai, Davis, Sora, Cody, and Mimi were helping 

Joe and monitoring Kari to see if she was alright Kari was still a little confused about what had happened, but something 

else was bothering her. That dark feeling was surrounding her and controlling a portion of her and spreading making it 

extremely hard to fight as well as impossible to tell the others.

"Hey guys, whatever happened to T.K… well I'm not sure how to get him back. It's weird." Izzy said

"What do you mean by weird Izzy?" asked Matt

"Well you see…"

"No I don't so tell me." Matt said, while he was getting angered due to the lack of answers being supplied.

"Whatever T.K. went through we can't determine what it is. I think Darrian is the only one who can tell us and 

he's out for the count."

Let's take a look at T.K. again while the other Digi-Destined become baffled further. T.K.'s eyes were tightly 

shut, but started to slowly open. He was in a room lit by a few candles making the view hard to take in. He once again 

noticed the dark figure at the other end of the room. "Ah good your awake." the figure said.

Unsure of how to reply T.K. hesitated, but finally responded, "Wh…Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid. I found you lying in the middle of the road and brought you to my home. Are you alright?"

"I think so, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you might have recognized me by this point T.K."

Now T.K. was confused, how did he know my name and how does he think I know him. "Um… I'm sorry I 

don't really know who you are. And how do you know me?"

"Ah, good question. I'm a descendent of Gennai." at that moment the figure removed his hood and T.K. noticed 

that he had a remarkable resemblance to Gennai. "My name is Evan.

"Evan, you said you're a descendent of Gennai. What did you mean by that?"

"It means just like it sounded. Gennai is my ancestor. The odd thing was that you disappeared twelve hundred and 

forty seven years ago."

T.K.'s mind was now in overload and then something clicked in his head. "The vortex."

"What vortex T.K.?"

"I think I know what happened, but first I need to know two things."

"Sure. What?"

"Well first do you know who this guy named Krell is?"

"He's a very dangerous criminal that hates the Digi-Destined and has been attempting to get his revenge on them 

for making his life miserable."

"And how about this guy named Darrian?"

"You've got to be kidding." Evan noticed the look on T.K.'s face. "I'm sorry if I was abrupt, but Darrian is an 

ingenious criminal of criminals that plays off of other criminals plans for his own purpose. He pretends to be the good guy 

and when his victims suspect him least he strikes and spreads his evil. He also hates the Digi-Destined because they 

represent good in the universe."

"He was doing his usual work then with my friends."

"Yes I know. According to history he succeeded and destroyed the Digi-Destined, and turning the one of light to 

darkness."

T.K. was freaking out and his eyes got smaller, "When you said the one of light, who did you mean?"

"The one you called Kari."

"I've got to go back. I have to stop him. I can't let him get away with this."

In the computer room Darrian begins to wake up. "Is everyone o.k.? How long have I been out?"

"A good few hours." replied Cody

"We have a problem. T.K. was sent through that portal thing and we can't find out how to re-open it." Ken said.

"That isn't good." said Darrian

"Come on! We have to get him back now." Matt said impatiently

"It's not that easy Matt. We don't even know where he is, let alone when he is."

"The how do we find him."

"I need some time to think about this." Darrian was now worried about how T.K. might destroy his plan. He 

needed this time to devise a new plot and quickly or else his chance to defeat the Digi-Destined once and for all would be 

thwarted. His eyes turned silver while the others weren't looking. He looked around the room and noticed a dark glow 

emanating from Kari. "Good the first phase of my plan has gone off without a hitch. I just need to speed things up." 

Darrian thought to himself.

To Be Continued… What will happen to the Digi-Destined? Will T.K. be able to save them? The next chapter will show 

the outcome to this saga once and for all. What will happen? What do you think should happen? Please R/R.


	3. A Battle Worth Fighting For

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer changes will be made as they are brought to my attention.

When we last left the Digi-Destined, T.K. found out that Darrian wasn't what he 

seemed. The Digi-Destined have been attempting to find a way to get to T.K., and 

something has happened to Kari. Now without further prolonging of the next chapter of 

the Paradox Saga here is the third part.

"I have to save my friends!" T.K. yelled

"T.K. That's easier said than done. First off, how did you get here?" Evan said in a 

calming manner knowing T.K.'s distress at this news of his friends demise

"I'm sorry..."

"For what T.K.?"

"I shouldn't be mad at you, but I have to help them." And in a low voice 

incoherent to Evan, "I have to save her."

Meanwhile in the computer room Darrian has been plotting his quick strategy for 

remedying the unanticipated departure of T.K. through the vortex. Darrian had one thing 

going for him in knowing that Kari was already feeling his scheme in action. Kari felt 

unable to control her mind at times and other times were she began to slip into a state of 

unconsciousness even though she never fell asleep.

"Come on already! Don't you have any ideas?"

"Matt I know you want to desperately find him, but we can't rush this. If my 

calculations are off even the slightest we'll not only miss the location of T.K., but we 

could also miss when he arrived by seconds or milleniums."

"I just can't sit back and do nothing Darrian. My brother is missing and I need to 

get to him."

"Matt maybe you should take a walk." Tai said trying to help

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea for all of us." Izzy stated

"But what about T.K.? While we're out he'll still be in another time wondering if 

we're looking for him." Matt said anxiously

"You're not thinking fourth dimensionally Matt." Darrian replied

"Huh?" Everyone said with the exception of Izzy, Yolei, and Ken

"Of course!" Izzy, Yolei, and Ken replied, "No matter when we figure it out we 

can arrive at the same frame of time so that no time has passed. So let's all take a little 

breather for an hour and meet back here."

At this point everyone left the room, within five minutes Darrian arrived at 

Odaiba park. Darrian knew that Kari would follow him, but he had realized that Sora, 

Mimi, and Yolei also followed him at a distance. They still seemed to have a crush on 

him and he was prepared to take advantage of this. Even with the unexpected guests he 

didn't hesitate to put his plan into action. "Ah decisions, decisions. Should I do this 

separately or as a group. I think divide and conquer will be the best strategy right now. 

Isn't history the greatest teacher there is, especially when you're plotting the demise of an 

enemy." Darrian thought to himself.

Darrian made himself scarce in a hurry, which in turn gave the girls a decision to 

make. "I wonder if he just wants to be alone?" Yolei said.

"Maybe, but come on we don't know the first thing about him..." Sora said.

"Yeah, like if he has a girlfriend." Mimi interjected.

"If we split up we'll have a better chance of finding him. Then, if we do happen to 

come upon him (Sora smiled), we'll be able to ask him some questions."

"Like if he has a girlfriend!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Mimi!!!" Yolei and Sora replied.

"Oh come on. He's hot and you know it." Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Kari all nodded 

on agreement and went their separate ways.

The first to find Darrian was Kari or actually he found her since he followed her. 

"Ah my dear Kari how are you doing?" Darrian asked, but received no reply. "Well I 

didn't expect a response to be honest with you. Well while you're getting acquainted to 

your new evil persona. However, I must bid you goodbye for a bit while I stop some of 

our enemies that would try to stop us. I trust you'll stay put until I return." Kari nodded 

yes. "Good. I'll see you soon my Queen." And he left without another word just as 

quickly as he appeared.

"Let's begin with an easy one." Darrian muttered to himself as he came upon 

Mimi. Then he ran around the block and waited for her to notice him in an alley.

"This must be my lucky day. I found him first." Mimi said excitedly to herself. 

Then she began to turn and walk into the alley where he was standing and looking at a 

wall without making her aware that he knew she was there.

"What are you looking at?" Mimi asked him curiously just to get a conversation 

going.

"Oh. Hi Mimi. Not much just this wall. It has some sentimental value to me 

because it was the first place I..."

"You what? Come on you can tell me." Mimi asked not aware that he was pulling 

out some sort of gun from his back pocket.

"It's the first place I began my life as I guess you would call it a time traveler 

since this wall, in my time, was the first rift location I went through." Mimi was looking 

closely at the wall and just then he took the gun and pulled the trigger and a stream of 

liquid hit her in the back. When she turned around to look at him he fired again this time 

hitting her in the front.

"What is this?" Mimi asked

"Oh just a little invention of mine." Darrian replied snidely.

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see." He smirked.

Mimi could feel the liquid had completely drenched her from her shirt to her pants 

and had made them pretty easy to see through. She also noticed that her clothes were 

tightening on her make it hard to breath and even harder to move. Darrian just looked on 

with contempt as he watched his second phase of his plan work with delight. You could 

now see every curve of her body from the muscles of her legs to her bellybutton. Also her 

breasts seemed to become perfect bullets making the show quite delectable for Darrian.

"Well now that the potion has done it's main job of immobilizing you, I'll start 

telling you what else you can expect. You see this is kinetic resistant and heat resistant, 

which means that movement of you're body like breathing bigger than shallow breaths as 

well as just your body heat will make this tighten against your body even more. I know 

that you might think that's impossible, but it can and furthermore it could cause your 

clothes to suffocate or worse crush you to death." Darrian laughed and then continued, 

"Well now that I have you I'll go and get your other friends to join you in this torment 

and don't worry because you'll all be together when I finish so you can suffer together." 

Darrian then went and did this process over again with Sora and Yolei, after which he 

took them and Mimi to and abandoned factory where he would lay them face up on their 

backs in order to ensure that they would be able to breath as well as could be expected.

"Now that we're all one big happy family I'll finish telling you this little tidbit. I 

can undo the effect with this little box, which emits a frequency that counters the resistant 

effect, however if I should do this you must do what I say or I won't be lenient again and 

you'll return to this state of motionless torment with just the flip of a switch which will 

turn off the frequency. If you understand and agree just blink twice." He watched their 

faces and saw that they agreed. He then flipped the switch and they quickly began 

breathing heavily since they could now move. While they were panting to try to get air 

back into their lungs he began to speak, "Now ladies, this is what we're going to do..."

"Alright, now that I know how you ended up here we have some problems to take 

care of."

"Like what Evan?"

"Well T.K., as you know the vortex that got you here was opened by Darrian's 

Digi-mechanism."

"Right the evil form of the Digi-vice."

"Well you should be able to open the same type of vortex back, but that might not 

do you any good."

"How come Evan?"

"Darrian knows that you might come back to stop him now, and trust me T.K. he 

would easily take you down. Hmm..."

"What is it Evan?

"Well he knows a form of martial arts much more advanced than any of your 

time."

"I think I saw him use it on Krell."

"He probably did, knowing him he wouldn't hesitate to show off. Maybe we can 

use that to our advantage. When he fights you'll have to defend yourself by forcing him to 

fight himself."

"I don't follow you."

"Let me put it this way. If he fights and misses by hitting other things, such as 

walls, will hurt him more than you might be able to."

"Alright let's save my friends. Digi-vortex open!!!" All of a sudden a new portal 

opened in front of T.K. "Thanks Evan for your help and hopefully history will turn out 

for the better. Good-bye!" T.K. jumped through the portal and it closed right behind him.

"Good luck my friend." Evan said

To Be Continued... What will happen now that T.K. is back? What is Darrian's plan? What will befall the Digi-Destined? Will Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei be alright? Will T.K. save his friends? Find out in the next part of the Paradox Saga?


End file.
